Pretty Baby
by Pyrate Queen
Summary: Hitomi had lost it all when highschool was over and she became a stripper to make ends meet. But this isn't the life she wanted and one dark rainy day will begin to change that.
1. Chapter 1: Running from the devil

A/N: Good evening and good day! I decided to come out from hiding and give fan fiction another chance. I'd like to thank the reviewers who encouraged me to do so. This is all for you guys, so keep the compliments coming. They honestly do encourage me. Furthermore I shall slowly but surly re-do and edit all of my fan fictions. The first of which is this one and then Rebel Without A Cause. So I hope you look forward to that. Thanks, Pyrate Queen formally known as lostfallenangel. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Billy Talent or Escaflowne.

* * *

Pretty Baby 

Chapter 1: Running from the devil

**My head, it hurts **

**Each day it's getting worse**

** My looks and smile **

**Have now become my curse**

High school for most is a time of happiness and creating endless memories with friends. But for some it could be a time of horror and loneliness. For Hitomi Kanzaki it was neither. For her high school simply brought back painful memories of home. Painful memories of losing both her parents and having no where to go. She ran away from all that pain and ended up in the streets of Zaibach. High school became a mere blur of pictures, equations and grammar in her head. It did not matter if she forgot all she learned. School smarts wouldn't help her here. No one cared if she was smart or not. No one cared if she could hold up a conversation about Shakespeare. All they cared about here was how good she could blow. Hitomi was disgusted with herself but money spoke louder then her emotions and she pushed them aside. The money also soothed her pain by numbing it momentarily with material objects. When her loneliness became to much to bare she numbed that pain by succumbing to the desires of her flesh. The feel of this man's arms around her soothed her slightly. Momentarily she felt loved and protected, but that charade ended quickly when realization hit her. Hitomi had hated the person she had become yet she could not find a way out of it. She began to drown in the cigarette, drugs and sex filled ocean she had swam into.

**Tight lips, red skirt **

**The never ending street**

** Big car, little man**

** My lover for a fee**

Hitomi stood in the alleyway her arms wrapped around her body, trying to keep warm. The red velvet jacket was not keeping her warm at all. The wind bit at her, causing her cheeks to become rosy. She looked up and glanced at the neon sign with disgust.

_FOX DEN_

_ GIRL'S, GIRL'S, GIRL'S!_

She hated times like these, times when she was given the opportunity to think. It just depressed her staring at that sign. Disgusting her to the bone. She shuddered involuntarily and held back her disgust which was creeping up her throat. Her present thoughts were interrupted (thankfully) by a black door to her right being thrown open. The door hit the blue-bricked wall with a loud thud, causing Hitomi to jump. A tall man stood in the doorway, he was lean with muscular arms. His back top clung to him tightly outlining his every muscle. Around his neck he wore a silver chain, the head of a devil like dragon hung from it. His long silver hair was tied back and his bangs fell covering his right eye slightly. His eyed were a deep red colour and they glanced over Hitomi, a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Back already from patrolling"

"Clearly"

He chuckled, "I can't let you in though"

Hitomi sniffled, she was catching a cold. Her eyes narrowed at him dangerously, "Why not"

His hand snaked into his jean pocket quickly and pulled out a blue tin. From within the tin he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Hitomi watched him amused, impatience quickly coming over her. He took a long, hard drag and then rudely blew the smoke in Hitomi's face. Hitomi raised her hand and fanned away the smoke. Dilandu took another drag before answering her.

"Well?" she inquired.

"Running off with my money is one thing"

Hitomi shook her head her sandy tresses falling in front of her face, " I did not steal your money. Why would I come back here if I really stole the money. Sandra and Maria were the ones who stole the money."

**So if you see me while you just driving by **

**Oh well I catch the twinkle inside you're eye**

** And if you want me then I guess I want you **

**Oh pretty baby how could you?**

Dilandau let out a laugh and tossed the cigarette to the floor, crushing it beneath his boot, "You actually think I would believe that the club's best dancers would steal the money? Mark is not amused let me tell you. He wanted to wring your neck right at this moment, but I convinced him not to. So I decided you have until 6 to bring back the money or find the money somewhere"

"That's in an hour!" she shrieked.

He stepped forward and grabbed Hitomi's chin and kissed her on the lips hard, "You better run fast"

Hitomi stepped back from him and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She looked bewildered at his comment. A wide grin appeared on his face, as two men appeared at his side. Hitomi looked fearful as she started stepping back in larger strides.

**Standing in the rain**

** No good emotion baby **

**Missing since 1983 **

**Standing in the rain **

**20 years of dirty needles**

** Raindrops runnin' through my veins**

"Dilandau!" she screamed.

He grinned at her, "Babe you get my money and you wont die. But if it so happens they get to you before, you die. So I suggest you run fast"

"Dilandau you fucking bastard!" she screamed as she began to run down the alleyway, his laughter ringing in her ears.

She heard the footsteps behind her, they were casually walking toward her. She wouldn't stop though. She began to run faster, her heart pounding in her ears. There was a crash of thunder and she screamed. The rain began to pour down hard yet Hitomi didn't stop. She staggered through the alley way attempting not to slip on the wet pavement. Her long sandy blonde hair became a mess, her mascara began to run down her cheeks like black tears. She quickened her pace through the alleyway, her mind on full alert. The footsteps seemed to be getting closer and Hitomi began to cry.

"There coming for me." her mind screamed.

**My head it hurts**

** Each day its getting worse**

** No sun, my room **

**Has now become my hearse**

** Cold sores, im beat**

** Got bruises on my feet**

** My pride, these men **

**Have taken it from me**

She saw the blue door ahead of her, a shining becon of hope. If she could only reach it in time before they caught up to her. She could almost touch the door, she reached out her hand forward and then in an instant she tripped, and fell flat on her face. Her nose slamming on the pavement painfully. She tasted the crimson and defeated she lay still, unmoving. Soft sniffles came from her as her tears mixed with the rain and blood. She heard footsteps run in her direction, and she closed her eyes tightly.

"I don't wont to die." she said quietly.

"Hey are you okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

She felt no rough hands grabbing at her, she didn't feel the coldness of metal pressed against her. It wasn't them, they hadn't found her yet. She slowly raised from the ground, she opened her eyes and a desperate look came on her face.

"Help me." She cried before her world began to swim and she passed out, once again hitting the hard pavement.

**So if you see me while you're just driving by **

**Oh well I catch the twinkle inside you're eye**

** And if you want me well I guess I want you**

** Oh pretty baby how could you?**

* * *

A/N: Well there you go, the brand new chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it! 


	2. Chapter 2: Just to scare her

Chapter 2- Just to scare her. 

_"Black black heart why would you offer more_

_ Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy_

_ I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core_

_ I'm eating all your kings and queens_

_ All your sex and your diamonds"- Black Black heart (David Usher)_

Dilandau again reached into his pocket to pull out the tin. He stared at it for a moment in silent contemplation. Deciding, he took out another cigarette and placed it in his mouth. He stood still for a moment and listened. The sound of rain hitting on the pavement, whistling of the wind, and the sound of passing street cars.

"No screaming." He observed, out loud.

A small smile spread across his face as he raised the lighter up to his cigarette. "They didn't catch her." He mused.

He knew they wouldn't have, Hitomi was quite the runner. It was rather impressive that she was capable of running that fast in heels. But if they knew they wouldn't have caught her, why did he bother? The simple reason was he wanted to scare Hitomi. He loved to irritate her, to cause her to get mad at him. The look of anger on her face was sexy. Well to Dilandau at least. Her lips pouted and her eyes flashed angrily. She was so irresistible to him when she was like that. But she never did stay mad at him long, she always ran back to him. He was the only person in her life that didn't look at her like a piece of meat (most of the time). He took a long drag of the cigarette and breathed the smoke out. Leaning against the wall he remembered the first day Hitomi appeared at the back door. It seemed like ages but in reality it was only one year ago.

_ The money was separated into stacks on the table 50's, 20's and 100's. A beautiful array of colors. A pair of feet clad in black leather boots were propped onto the table belonging to Dilandau. On the other side of the table, across from Dilandu stood two women. Both were clad in leather outfits. The taller of the two with honey colored hair was wearing a leather corset with matching thong. The shorter with jet black hair, tumbling down in curls was wearing an extremely tight dress. Her large breasts spilling out of the top. Both of the women had pointed fur ears attached to pink headbands. Protruding from their bottoms were long fur fox tails attached by a silver diamond- like pin. Sitting beside Dilandau was a very muscular black man, his arms the size of tree trunks. His hair was corn-rowed back and he wore a tight white muscle shirt. He was counting more money and separating it into neat little piles.  
Rain pounded hard against the large square window. The clap of thunder echoed loudly in the medium sized room. Dilandau looked over to the widow and watched the rain. He sighed loudly, the rain made him feel rather depressed. The black haired girl gave him a warm smile, the other gave him an impatient look. Dilandu nodded in understanding and looked over to the other man.  
_

_ "Adam it's Tuesday. You have to pay the girls"  
_

_ The man looked over to Dilandau he puffed on the brown Cuban cigar twice before he answered, "What girls"  
_

_ Dilandau rolled his crimson eyes, "Them"  
_

_ "Who's them?" Adam asked, he knew perfectly well what Dilandau was talking about but he liked to play stupid to irritate him.  
_

_ "You fucking know who, Aqua and Destiny" Dilandau said acidly.  
_

_ The girls gazed impatiently at Adam, he looked to Dilandau and stood up. He walked toward him once again puffing on the cigar. The girls rolled their eyes as they watched Adam attempt to be menacing.  
_

_ "Adam what do you want?" Dilandau asked, annoyed.  
_

_ Adam pulled the cigar from his lips and flicked it onto the floor near Dilandau's s boots, "I want you to shut the fuck up before I blow your head off"  
_

_ Dilandau shrugged and turned to look at the window again, "Adam sit down." Adam reached into his jacket pocket but before anything could get rather messy a loud knock echoed through the room. Adam looked to Dilandau, Dilandau looked to Adam. Puzzled looks appeared on their faces.  
_

_ "Did we have an appointment for a new girl?" Adam asked.  
_

_ "Not that I know of. Destiny did you schedule one for a friend?" Dilandau asked.  
_

_ The head of honey- colored hair shook, "Nope"  
_

_ "Neither did I." Aqua replied.  
_

_ Dilandau stood up and shoved Adam aside and went to open the door. A gust of wind and rain swept into the room blowing the neat piles of money onto the floor.  
_

_ "Fuck," Adam yelled as he looked at the money all over the floor, "One of you bitches pick it up"  
_

_ Both Destiny and Aqua mumbled death threats as they bent down to pick up the money. Adam turned away from the girls and looked at the newest arrival.  
_

_ "Look what the cat dragged in." Dilandau laughed.  
_

_ In the doorway stood a young woman in her late teens. Her long sandy blond hair was plastered against her head from the rain. Her clothes doing the same thing, stuck so close as if they were a second skin. Her mascara ran down her cheeks like black tears. Her arms hung at her sides, her fists clenched, her green eyes hard. Adam gave her what he named the "elevator" a look from top to bottom. He contemplated briefly and then finally nodded his approval.  
_

_ "Hired." He stated.  
_

_ "That's it?" she asked.  
_

_ "What did you expect? Did you want to fill out a resume? Cuz all I need to know is sex"  
_

_ "Female?" she said, a puzzled expression on her face.  
_

_ "Yes please." Dilandau answered, it was the same line he used with all the girls.  
_

_ The woman regarded Mark with a sigh and looked to Dilandau oddly, he stared at her and winked. Her eyes went wide as Grade 11 biology came popping into her memories. The most vivid of which being the cocky-egotistical-contemptuous-annoying bastard who had sat behind her.  
_

_ "Dilandau." she thought with a groan.  
_

_ Destiny and Aqua looked Hitomi over with a sneer Dilandau was taking way to long to look her over, and Mark was practically drooling over her. They were their turf and no one was going to take their place especially some skinny malnourished blonde. The two strippers looked to Hitomi and glared and then a evil smirk crossed their faces.  
_

_ "Can you dance?" Aqua asked eyeing Hitomi like she was a piece of meat.  
_

_ Hitomi shook her head and looked the girls up and down a look of distaste appeared on her face.  
_

_ "Anything wrong, sweetie?" Destiny inquired.  
_

_ "No." Hitomi spat.  
_

_ "Adam if she can't dance why are you hiring her?" Destiny asked.  
_

_ Adam looked to Destiny and grinned, "She'll learn and in the mean time she can do some prostitution. Or she can be a waitress in the club...I don't care"  
_

_ "But..." Destiny began.  
_

_ Adam moved over to her quickly and cupped her cheek's squeezing hard. His index finger raised and he began to stroke rather roughly, "You don't make the rules here. Your just one of the many bitches who work here." _

_ Destiny managed to nod and let out the breath she was holding when Adam released her. She raised her hand and began to rub her cheeks, Adam had left a mark where he held onto her face. It was a red angry mark on her pale skin, marring the painted on beauty of her face. Adam sneered at Destiny and looked over to Hitomi again.  
_

_ "Actually I do have a free questions"  
_

_ Hitomi nodded to him but her attention was fixed on Destiny who was rubbing her cheek, tears appearing in her blue orbs. _

_ "Are you willing to sell yourself"  
_

_ Hitomi nodded to him and continued watching Destiny. Aqua had moved over to Destiny and tenderly stroked her cheek.  
_

_ "It's okay, Lisa"  
_

_ Dilandau who had been watching Hitomi the whole time looked to Destiny and Aqua and sighed, "They always get beat on by Adam." He thought.  
_

_ "Are you willing to strip down in front of an audience of men...and woman"  
_

_ "Yes"  
_

_ Dilandau's attention turned back to Hitomi as Adam questioned her.  
_

_ "Are you willing to take on another stripper as your partner"  
_

_ "Partner?" Hitomi asked.  
_

_ "Show partner. Ya know work on stage with them. A little girl on girl dancing"  
_

_ Hitomi hesitated for a moment, "Sure"  
_

_ Adam grinned and walked over to Hitomi putting an arm around her, "Your hired, Ma"  
_

_ Hitomi smiled slightly, "Lovely"  
_

_ "Well all that's left is your one on one interview with me." Adam exclaimed steering Hitomi toward a door on the other side of the room. _

_ Dilandau chuckled slightly and walked over to them easily sliding in between them. He pushed Adam away and wrapped his own arm around Hitomi.  
_

_ "I'll take it from here, you still have to pay the girls." Dilandau exclaimed and before Adam could protest Dilandau and Hitomi were out the door._

_ Dilandau sat on the large king sized bed propped up by the head board.  
_

_ "Show me what you got." he said grinning.  
_

_ Hitomi frowned slightly and began to slowly unbutton the buttons on her blouse.  
_

_ Dilandau raised his right arm and reached out for her, "Smile angel, it wont be that bad"  
_

_ Hitomi stopped unbuttoning her blouse and crawled onto the bed toward him. Dilandau reached out for her and pulled her  
swiftly into his arms. They sat for a moment in silence, her head pressed against his chest. He raised his hand and placed it on  
her breast, he then traced his finger up her neck to her cheek.  
_

_ "You don't have do this with me, I just thought like saving you from Adam. We could always pretend"  
_

_ "Pretend to have sex?" she asked, finally speaking.  
_

_ "Ya know a few moans…they'll never notice." And with that said Dilandau let out a moan as he grinned at her.  
_

_ Hitomi began to laugh, "Shut up I'd prefer the real thing, you sound like a dying dog"  
_

_ Dilandau shrugged, "I tried"  
_

_ He smiled at her fondly and brought his face to her own and kissed her softly. Hitomi herself deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues dueled as if they were in a heated swords battle. Hitomi broke apart panting and began to unbutton Dilandau's pants. Dilandau's own hands began to do away with her wet blouse and then the rest of her clothes. What was only supposed to be a brief personal 'interview' escalated into two hours of passionate sex. That sex sealed Hitomi's fate at the club and it sealed her duty. Whenever Dilandau called she came. But at that moment and many other moments following that one Dilandau didn't think of her as just a fuck…but a lover._

Dilandau gave the back alley of the club one last (long) look before closing the door. Reminiscing of Hitomi made him long for her and her familiar touch. His relationship with Hitomi confused him beyond words. Sometimes she was just a fuck and then other times it was more than that. He often considered her his lover. At first he based their relationship on lust. He had attributed that back to high school. She was one of the only girls that wouldn't sleep with him. Hitomi had always been untouchable, she was a shining of reminder of what he couldn't have. The night she showed up at the club was as if Satan himself presented him with the forbidden virgin. He relished in the feeling of finally being able to sleep with her. But the more times she came to him, the more his feelings began to confuse him.

"I'm so fucked up." he murmured before taking a final drag of his cigarette.

A pair of arms snaked themselves around Dilandau's waist holding him tightly. He stiffened for a moment and then relaxed, it wasn't her.

"Dilandau?"

"I don't love her."

"I know." The voice said wavering slightly, as if unsure of what to say.

Dilandau placed his hand on top of the arms around him, he sighed loudly. A head of thick black curls snuggled into his back lovingly. The woman around his waist was Sora, a woman that rivaled the beauty of a Greek Goddess. They had known each other since childhood. Dilandau knew that she loved him more then anything else in the world. But his love for her was based on friendship and nothing more.

"Did Hitomi really steal the money?" she asked.

Dilandau shrugged, "Aqua and Destiny said so and Adam believes them. So even if Hitomi didn't she's still screwed. She has to get the money to Adam or else"

"He'll kill her?" Sora asked.

"I don't know."

"Would you stop him?" she asked, softly.

Dilandau was silent for a moment and then nodded, "Yea…I probably would."

"Why did you send those guys after her?"

"Just to scare her." he said and chuckled slightly.


	3. Chapter 3: Vertigo

Author's Note: The long awaited update is finally here. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Vertigo

_ Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.- Panic! At the Disco, "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off"_

Hitomi's eyes slowly opened and she was greeted by darkness. Everything that occurred slowly came back to her and she sat up quickly.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

She reached up and touched her nose, it wasn't bleeding anymore. She looked down to herself and noticed she wasn't in the same clothes she was in before. Now she was wearing an oversized t-shit. Hitomi looked around the room and could make out a dresser and a chair in the corner. Her clothes and shoes were no where to be seen. Her head began to spin again and was forced to lay back down. She closed her eyes momentarily which seemed to ease the pain.

"Hello?" a voice called out.  
Hitomi's eyes snapped open and she looked toward the door on the other side of the room. There was a quiet knock and the door was pushed open slowly. Hitomi slowly sat up and stared at the door intently. She made out a tall figure clearly masculine.

"Hello?" he called out again.

Hitomi said nothing and the man finally noticed she was sitting up in bed. He paused a moment and then finally flicked on a light. Hitomi winced at the offending brightness but her eyes soon adjusted and she was able to see her rescuer. Like her earlier observation it was indeed a man. He was tall, lean and his skin pale. His hair was kept long reaching just below his shoulders.

"Your finally awake." he said relived.

Hitomi nodded, "Yea"

He crossed the room and sat in the chair near the bed, "My name's Allen."

"Hitomi."

He smiled at her, "How are you feeling?"

"My head…it hurts."

Allen nodded, "As it should, you took quite a fall. But your nose isn't broken."

Hitomi raised a hand again to her nose, "How do you know?"

"I called the doctor."

"Oh," she said softly and hung her head, "Thank you!"

Allen laughed, "No problem! I was really worried about you, their was a lot of blood."

"You changed me?" she asked, looking down to the t-shirt.

Allen laughed and rubbed his head, "No, no! The doctor took care of that."

Hitomi smiled softly, "I appreciate all your help."

"I'm glad your awake, I was about to call the doctor again."

"Oh! How long was I gone for?"

"Two days."

Hitomi's eyes went wide and she untangled herself from the sheets. She got up quickly and headed to the door. Allen stood up after her and watched her in an interested manner. Hitomi threw the door open and walked out into what looked like a living room. Once again she was met with bright light. She squinted and felt the familiar sickness in her stomach. Her head began to swim and she swayed. She reached out to steady herself and her hand met a muscular chest. Hitomi's knees buckled underneath her and she began to fall. Before she hit the ground she was scooped her up into unknown arms.

"You should rest." Allen called out from behind her.

Hitomi looked up into the face of another man. The expression of his face was one of disdain and annoyance.

Hitomi hung her head in defeat, "Fine."

"Can you take her?" he called out to Allen.

Allen let out a laugh and took Hitomi into his arms. She snaked her arms around Allen's neck for support. He opened the door to his bedroom again and knocked it open with his foot. Hitomi looked over Allen's shoulder to see the frowning face of the black haired man, before the door closed behind them. Allen carefully placed Hitomi on the bed and sat back down in the chair.

"Where are you going in such a rush?"

Hitomi thought about that for a second. Where was she going? She couldn't go back to the club because she didn't have the money. She couldn't go back home because they would find her there.

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I guess no where."

"You can stay here as long as you want."

"I don't even know you!" Hitomi said, as a look of worry crossed her face.

Allen gave her a warm smile, "I'm not an axe murderer."

Hitomi laughed, "I never said that!"

"You implied it."

"No I didn't do that either. It's just I don't even know you and you already helped me so much. I don't want to impose."

"Your not imposing anything! It's great to have a new face around here."

"Your room mate doesn't seem to like the idea."

"Van?"

"Is that his name?"

"Van takes some time to get used to people. Don't worry it's nothing personal."

Hitomi nodded, "Alright, I guess I'll stay."

Allen clasped his hands together and grinned, "Excellent."

Outside a dish crashed to the floor, the noise echoing around the house.

"Fuck!" Van's voice rang out.

* * *

Dilandau paced the back room of the club like a caged animal. Sora was sitting at the table watching him in a worried manner. Across the table from her sat Mark, his feet propped up on the table. A cigar hung off his lips and he to watched Dilandau, although he watched in an amused manner.

"Dilandau I'm sure she is okay." Sora said, breaking the silence.

Dilandau stopped his pacing and glared at her, "I don't give a fuck if she's okay or not. She's missing all her gigs at the club and she hasn't even called. I'm going to fucking ring her neck when she decides to show her scrawny ass!"

Mark laughed, "What if the bitch doesn't come back?"

Dilandau's eyes went wide, "What if she doesn't come back?"

Sora sighed, "She'll come back, where else would she go?"

"You shouldn't have accused her of stealing the money." Mark said pompously.

Dilandau looked at Mark in a hateful manner, "You're the fucking idiot who said she stole the money!"

"Nah, I found da money." Mark replied, puffing on his cigar.

"Your shitting me?" Dilandau asked.

Mark shrugged, "Was underneath ma bed"

"So no one stole it?"

"Nah"

"You're a piece of work. Did you know that, Mark?"

Sora looked between the two of them and sighed. Everything was less complicated when they were kids. The three of them. Now Mark and Dilandau were constantly at each other's throats.

"Why don't you go look for her." Sora offered.

Dilandau sighed, "No."

Mark laughed, "Afraid of what your going to find? Maybe see her in someone else's arms? Did you really think she'd stay with you forever? Stay here forever? Maybe someone fell in love with her scrawny ass. They took her away and maybe she was glad to go. Hell if I was her so would I"

Dilandau looked at him incredulously, "Fuck off!"

"Hey I'm just stating my opinion. It's not ma fault you can't take care of your bitches"

Sora glared at Mark and wrapped her arms around Dilandau's neck in a comforting manner, "Leave him alone, Mark"

Mark laughed, "Come on Sora, your siding with him?"

"I'm not siding with anyone. But your upsetting him"

Dilandau pushed Sora away and got up, "I'm not fucking two anymore. I don't need you hugging me and for the record I'm not upset"

With that said, Dilandau threw open the door and stepped into the alleyway slamming it behind himself.

"He's a terrible lier." Mark observed.

Sora smacked him upside the head as she went to stand near the large window to watch Dilandau trudge down the alleyway in search of Hitomi.


	4. Chapter 4: Do you know who I am?

AN: Another chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Escaflowne. But I do own this plot, so no stealing.

Chapter 4- Do you know who I am?

** Like a target drawn across my chest,  
She's a bullet in russian roulette,  
You said you'd never turn your back on me-This Suffering, Billy Talent**

The tension in the kitchen was thick although Allen was quite oblivious to it. Or he was just simply ignoring the two glaring at each other. He whistled a small tune as he searched for his car keys. He found them under the sink. Why they were there was a mystery. But nonetheless he was glad he found them and didn't dwell too long on the fact. He waved goodbye to Hitomi and Van, who presently were engaged in a heavy staring contest. Neither of them looked up but managed to murmur their goodbyes. Allen commanded them to behave and stepped out the door.

"Did you enjoy your sleep on the couch?" Hitomi asked smiling slightly.

Van without taking his eyes off of her, dipped his spoon into his cereal and popped it into his mouth.

Hitomi laughed, "I take that as a no."

Hitomi and Van were not hitting it off at all. Van knew exactly who she was, although he denied vehemently that he ever attended the Fox Den. He also thought Hitomi was abusing Allen's kindness and overdoing her stay. Sure, it had been about two weeks now that she was staying with them. She hadn't even left the house and Allen couldn't figure out why either. Van knew better or rather suspected the reason. Every morning for the past two weeks began with a staring contest and ended with Hitomi getting up frustrated. Today she had enough, today she would win and stand her ground.

"Don't you think your overdoing your stay?" Van asked bluntly.

Their had always been an animosity between the two of them. But only until now did his words sting so much. Perhaps she was overdoing her stay. But a part of her liked the normality of their lives and wanted to be a part of it. She wanted for once to lead a normal life. A part of her also feared of what would happen to her if she went back. What if Dilandau wouldn't let her come back? What if he forgot about her? She would be all alone all over again. Allen and even Van were keeping her company. She was attempting to replace the void she had in her heart. She longed for friends and Dilandau despite everything was not one of her friends.

"Well, don't you think you are? You not even sleeping on the couch, your sleeping in my room and in my bed."

Hitomi blinked back the tears, the staring contest was over. Van as always the victor. This time Hitomi didn't care, this time she didn't demand a retry. Van's smirk was laced with triumph, he didn't notice the tears threatening to fall. Then again Van was more concerned with his coco puff's at that point. Hitomi pushed the chair back with a loud screech and raced to her room…no, Van's room. Nothing was truly belonged to her anymore. Van looked up from his cereal and noticed Hitomi's presence was no longer with him. He looked around and headed toward his room. The closer he got, the louder the attempted muffled sobs became. He quietly opened the door and saw Hitomi's face buried in his spider man covered pillow. Her shoulders rose and fell in shudders with every sob she made. Van sighed and ran a hand through his jet-black hair, he needed to calm her.

"Hitomi…your crying on my pillow."

Their was a labored breath and the sobs then grew louder. Van was clearly quite the smooth talker in these types of delicate situations. He opened the door further and stepped in and watched her crying for a few minutes. He then noticed his shoes and began to focus his interest on them. In a split second their was a loud war like cry and the Spiderman pillow came flying into his face.

"Take your fucking pillow!"

Van looked down to the pillow lying at his feet and then looked up to Hitomi. Her eyes were red and puffed up. Her cheeks were marked with a trail of tears, but the look on her face was of vengeance. She growled loudly and reached below her and pulled up a fist fill of bed sheets. She hurled them at him and they landed at his feet.

"Take your fucking blanket too!"

Van's eyes were wide and he was sure if she could manage it she would have thrown the mattress at him. Hitomi rose from the bed and headed toward him. Van sidestepped and Hitomi grabbed the doorknob roughly and threw the door open. The rain rattled on the kitchen windows loudly and Hitomi's loud stomps matched the noise the thunder was creating. She was crashing threw the kitchen and threw aside a chair as she made her way toward the front door. Van was stunned and followed behind her cautiously. She placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. Before stepping out she turned to Van. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You are a jack ass!" she cried.

Van's brow furrowed, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I just wanted to be part of something…something normal!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Don't worry about it." With that said she threw open yet another door and stepped out slamming the door behind her.

Van looked around, "What just happened?" he asked himself.

He looked at the front door for a second and sighed. Alright, he was going to try again to calm her down. He opened the door and found her leaning against the wall. Despite the rain pouring down on her. This time he noticed the tears streaming down her face. This time he noticed the pained look in her eyes. Wow, was he being observant this time around. For once Van didn't despise her presence.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Hitomi didn't look up, "Leave me alone."

"What were you talking about in there?"

"You know who I am, you know what I do. I was enjoying leading a normal life with you guys. Maybe I did abuse your hospitality. But I don't regret it and maybe I am being selfish. But if you knew, if you really knew then you'd understand."

"How is your life not normal? There is nothing wrong…well not a lot wrong with being a stripper."

"If only I was a stripper." Hitomi mused out loud.

Van's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped, "You…uh?"

"200 an hour." she stated coldly.

Van nodded and then realization hit him, "Your sleeping in my bed!"

"I don't have anything wrong with me!"

"They all do!"

Van heard the warlike scream and it was a good thing to. If Hitomi hadn't have screamed out in fury he would have received a backhand to the face. Instead he looked up in time to see the hand flying toward him. He reached forward and grabbed it with a quick flick of his wrist. They stood their a moment hands suspended in the air, both glaring at each other. Hitomi's tears momentarily stopped and were replaced by anger.

"You're a fucking jack ass." she yelled attempting to free herself.

Van pulled on her wrist and she came crashing into his chest. Hitomi attempted to free herself by thrashing around. Van wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Shut up." he said.

Hitomi stopped thrashing around and let out a deep breath and shuddered. She leaned her had against his shoulder and let the tears fall.

"I hate you." she said quietly.

Van responded by resting the top of his chin on her head. They stood their in silence they only noise around them was the pitter patter of the rain.

Dilandau trudged his way down the alleyway in search of Hitomi. Every noise made him look up, down, and around in hopes of finding her. He wasn't exactly sure at that moment what he would do when he would found her. One part of him wanted to wring her neck and another wanted to throw her onto a bed and ravage her. Oh, how complex his emotions were being today.

"You're a fucking jackass!" rang out loudly in the alleyway.

Dilandau chuckled to himself. Someone was having a little spat. At least he wasn't the only one in a bad mood today. Their was rustling, a sound of a struggle. Dilandau was intrigued he headed toward the sound. He rounded the corner and watched as a woman struggled to free herself from the arms of a olive skinned man. Dilandau contemplated doing something but decided against it. Perhaps it was simply a marital argument. It wasn't his place to get involved. Dilandau walked past the couple and a feeling of desperation engulfed him. He had to find her. He looked over his shoulder at the couple and now they were embracing. The fight over and done with. He sighed loudly and continued his search.


End file.
